1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for extinguishing a burning candle and more specifically to a refillable and reusable system that will allow safe, event or time controlled extinguishing of an otherwise manually burning candle.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Applicant is not aware of any system that is refillable and reusable and allows for the safe, event or time controlled extinguishing of a burning candle.